case_2_animatronics_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bull
"Ugh, what a creepy toy, I hope it won't come to life" - Jack after seeing The Bull The Bull, aka NITROUS PM56-C, is an antagonist in CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. Appearance The Bull is a large bovine animatronic with curved horns and low ears on the sides of his head. He is bipedal and walks on cloven hooves. The Bull is made of solid metal with a shiny red hue, although multiple scratches and abrasions can be seen on its surface. He has glowing red eyes and hands that resemble lobster claws. The Bull may have compound eyes, as each socket has three separate red LED lights. The Bull's appearance is inconsistent, especially regarding his colouration. This varies from a pinkish-red as seen in the episode select screen for Episode 2: Revenge, to a darker rust red in the Basement. Behaviour Episode 1 The Bull is the first animatronic encountered in Episode 1: The Past Is Not Forgotten, although it is not an active threat to the player. He stands idly behind the large glass doors leading to A2 until the player is attacked by and successfully evades The Cat. The Bull will smash through the glass doors and disappear, granting access to A2 ''and the Generator Room. He also has a minor appearance in The Warehouse when the player discovers a polaroid camera on the supervisor's desk by the Multi-Pass. The camera takes a photo of Jack Bishop when interacted with, revealing the Bull standing over his shoulder. The Bull is not actually present during this scene and poses no threat. Episode 2 The Bull is the primary antagonist in Episode 2: Revenge and is encountered in the Basement. The player needs to survive until the countdown on the door reaches ''0 in order to escape, and will need to dodge around the shelves and furnishings in the room to avoid the Bull. He can be stunned by leading him into any light sources in the area. This does not cause the Bull to lose aggro on the player and he will relentlessly pursue them unless they survive long enough for the door to unlock so they can escape. The Bull's tactics are similar if the episode is being played in Hardcore Mode, however he now moves much faster and is partially invisible. This makes it more difficult to determine his position in the room, which can lead to unintentional collisions with the animatronic. The Bull's eyes retain their red glow while invisible, which can be used to more reliably track the animatronic during the encounter in the Basement. Episode 3 The Bull is active during Episode 3: Biological Waste, and is first encountered after the player attempts to collect a valve to unlock the exit door in The Bunker. The Bull resides in the supply room alongside the valve and will break down the door to pursue the player when approached. It is necessary to access the supply room to collect the valve, which can only be done after the Bull breaks down the door. This can be done by leading the Bull towards the lecture theatre, then using the broken walls to quickly navigate back to the supply room while he recharges. The Bull's energy reserves are significantly lowered in Episode 3, and he will frequently stop to recharge. It is not possible to hide from the Bull while in the Bunker, nor can it be attacked or deterred by closing doors. Multiplayer The Bull is one of four playable animatronics in the Multiplayer. One player is randomly chosen to play the animatronic, at which point the goal is to hunt down and kill at least one Survivor to win. The Bull has excellent night vision so is not reliant on light sources, however the beams of light from the Survivors' flashlights can help to determine their locations. The Bull can sprint and attack the Survivors like the other animatronics, but has the unique ability to unleash a charge attack. This can be used to cover ground quickly and will knock down any Survivors caught in his path. He is also able to let out a deafening roar, which will temporarily reveal the location of the Survivors on the minimap. The most effective way to play the Bull is to use his charge attack in long hallways or open areas to maximise the distance covered, and to use his roar to reveal the Survivors' locations so they can be intercepted. The Bull has the highest charge meter of all the animatronic but has the lowest recharge rate, so completely running out of charge will almost guarantee a loss. He also makes the most noise while walking or sprinting. Trivia *The Bull is frequently misidentified as an ant, which is presumably due to its resemblance to Infector Anty from the FNaF fan game Obsolete: After The Accident. *The Bull's full name is only revealed on the multiplayer selection screen. *The Bull's image is used to represent Episode 2 on the Episode select screen. *The Bull's gender is revealed as male in the multiplayer select screen, which refers to the animatronic with masculine pronouns. *The Bull is the only animatronic with an unlockable accessory in the Workshop. This is the golden coating, which also has the highest rarity of any unlockable item. Gallery Episode 1 Bull glass.jpg|The Bull behind the glass to A2 Bull polaroid.png|The polaroid showing the Bull standing behind Jack Bull polaroid 1.png|A closeup of the Bull behind Jack Episode 2 Basement bull 2.jpg|The Bull chasing the player in the Basement|link=Basement Episode_2.png|The Bull on the episode select screen Invisibull.jpg|The invisible Bull during Hardcore mode Episode 3 Bull dead end.jpg|The Bull attacking the player during Episode 3 Multiplayer Bull multiplayer.jpg|NITROUS PM56-C's interface Bull survivor.jpg|NITROUS PM56-C about to attack the Support Bull stunned.jpg|NITROUS PM56-C running out of energy Bull win.jpg|NITROUS PM56-C on the old victory screen Support shoots bull.jpg|NITROUS PM56-C being shot by the Support Bull attack.jpg|NITROUS PM56-C attacking a Survivor Bull and medic.jpg|NITROUS PM56-C facing the Medic GoldenWorkshop.jpg|Golden NITROUS PM56-C in the Workshop GoldenBack.jpg|The rear of golden NITROUS PM56-C 20190303110525 1.jpg|Golden NITROUS PM56-C hiding in a bush 20190302203709 1.jpg|Golden NITROUS PM56-C stunned by the Pointer 20190303095456 1.jpg|Golden NITROUS PM56-C about to attack Support 20190303160913_1.jpg|Golden NITROUS PM56-C's Interface GoldenIcon.jpg|The icon for the golden NITROUS PM56-C cosmetic Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode 2 Category:Episode 3